Unweaving: A Fairy Tale
by lolkatzzz
Summary: Kisshu's a prince. Ichigo's a peasant. When Kisshu needs a wife, he chooses Ichigo out of the blue. Will Ichigo accept him? Well, probably not. KisshuIchigo PurinTaruto
1. Prolouge: In Which Ichigo is Introduced

Unweaving

A Love Story Between Kisshu and Ichigo

Disclaimer- Kat no own Tokyo Mew Mew. If Kat did, Masaya would have died with Deep Blue and Kisshu would win Ichigo over. But Kat can dream, ne?

Summary- Momomiya Ichigo is a peasant in the land of Clorith. Her life was rather ho-hum until she is forced to marry Clorith Kisshu, the prince of the kingdom!

Pairings- KisshuIchigo PurinTaruto RetasuPaiRyou

A/N I recently discontinued my story Fairy Tale due to, let's say, creative changes, and I figured I'd add the first chapter of the rewrite to say sorry. I have another 'sorry' present (more about that at end) as well, but this is prob. better anyways. Also, the characters will be speaking in "Japanese" (the words are in English, but assume they're speaking in Japanese) unless otherwise noted. Review please!

Momomiya Ichigo was in a bit of a pickle. She had been running around in Zelbia's market, searching for miscellaneous vegetables, when a young girl selling tomatoes had knocked her vegetables over. Despite the time limit she had for giving the groceries to her boss, she felt an overwhelming urge to help the little girl. So she had. And now she was in trouble with Fujiwara Zakuro. And nobody wants to get on Fujiwara's bad side.

"Momomiya-bozu, what took you so long?" the purple-haired chancellor's daughter snapped, holding her hat to her head. Ichigo flushed and bowed deeply, shoving her wicker basket at Zakuro.

"I'm very sorry, Fujiwara-sama. A little girl knocked over her stand an-and I had to help her! She was close to tears, and…well, what would you do?" Ichigo attempted to make up for her tardiness, but to no avail.

"I'd worry about my own problems. I'll pay you today, but don't let it happen again, or you might as well never try and find work here anymore." Zakuro snapped. She dropped a few dirty, bronze coins into Ichigo's hands and stomped off.

Momomiya Ichigo was a very plain girl living in the kingdom of Clorith. She had red hair, which she usually wore in pigtails, and brown eyes. She wasn't too tall, but she wasn't short either. Her clothes were constantly dirty, and she never wore shoes for lack of any reason. Her family lived in a fairly small hut, due to their lack of money. Her father had disappeared with the majority of their money years ago, and the entire family pitched in to help pay for their existence.

Her mother, Momomiya Sakura, looked very much like Ichigo. She had short red hair and a kind smile. Despite their current situation, she managed to keep a cheerful disposition when thing got tough. She worked by day as a washerwoman in the chancellor's mansion, by night as a waitress in a small café. She always treated her children as best she could, and when things got sticky, she managed to keep pushing.

Ichigo's younger sister was named Momomiya Retasu. She had light green hair and dark blue eyes. She was cheerful like her mother, but in hopeless situations, she tended to react as such. She wore glasses that were constantly fogging up, but managed to keep herself out of the dirt. Like her sister, she tried to help her mother earn some money, but she was no good at anything physical; she was a little clumsy for that. So she limited herself to selling little things she made out of stray material.

Momomiya Minto was Ichigo's older sister. She had dark blue hair and brown eyes. Despite her laid-back appearance, she was really bossy and sarcastic. Everything she wore was carefully cleaned and stayed that way. She was elegant and poised, unless angered. Though her sarcastic personality kept her from many social jobs, she often worked as a street performer.

Anyways, after Ichigo was released from Zakuro's lecture on punctuality, she counted the coins in excitement. Much to her dismay, Zakuro had docked her pay a few coins due to her 'disregard for the schedules of others', as she had put it.

"Humph. What a rip-off." Ichigo sighed, pocketing the few coins she did manage to keep. It was barely noon, so Ichigo decided to take a walk in the forest before heading home. Not that she didn't get enough exercise keeping up with Zakuro. She strayed past the tailor and llama peddler and onto a remote trail. With a deep breath of fresh air, she began to stride into the forest.

"Its too bad Aoyama-kun isn't here. He'd love such a day." Ichigo murmured to herself as she gazed into the cloudless sky. Aoyama Masaya was Ichigo's good friend and lover. He was of slightly higher status the Momomiya family, but she loved him anyways. He'd been courting her for a year or so, but nothing particularly exciting had happened between the two.

"What a coincidence." A familiar voice chuckled. A black-haired head poked out from the trees. Ichigo squeaked in surprise as Masaya stepped out from his "hiding place".

"Ah, Aoyama-kun. You startled me." Ichigo blushed, putting a hand to her chest in relief. Masaya laughed, kissing Ichigo on the cheek and placing his arm casually around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Momomiya-san. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." Masaya said apologetically. Ichigo blushed even deeper as he started to play with the end of her pigtail.

"So, don't you, umm, have work to do, or something?" Ichigo asked, wondering why he was in the forest at all. He was a renowned animal researcher, known best for his Red Data Animal project.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to have dinner at my house tonight. I have something very important to talk about." Masaya said mysteriously. Ichigo nodded quickly.

"Sure. I-I'll see you then." Ichigo stammered. Masaya smiled and bowed before walking off. Ichigo blushed and bowed as well, however, her's was less graceful.

After a slightly less hectic trip home, Ichigo found herself in front of the mirror. Normally, she never gave herself a second glance. It was always Minto who spent time in front of the mirror, and seeing herself made her self-conscious. She released her hair and shook it around. She liked the way it looked, but it would be awfully hot. So she put it in a simple ponytail. She turned around and looked over her shoulder. A few hairs were sticking out, but it could never be completely tamed. She turned her head around and stared out the window. And that was when Momomiya Ichigo got her first glimpses of Kisshu.

A/N I know you're all screaming, 'its too short Kat! Work harder, slave!', but this is the first intro chapter. The next will introduce Kisshu, and then it will get into the 2500-3000 word chapters.

Requests, please! I'm holding a freebie, and you can request a one-shot or chibi of your choice for free! Kat is saying I'm sorry and would _really _like to make up for killing my story. I feel bad for being hard on myself and abandoning it, so don't hesitate to request anything. Check my profile for more info.


	2. Prolouge: In Which Kisshu is Introduced

Unweaving

A Love Story Between Kisshu and Ichigo

Disclaimer- Kat no own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, Masaya would have died with Deep Blue and Kisshu would win Ichigo over. But I can dream, ne?

Summary- Momomiya Ichigo is a peasant in the land of Clorith. Her life was rather ho-hum until she is forced to marry Clorith Kisshu, the prince of the kingdom!

Pairings- KisshuIchigo PurinTaruto RetasuPaiRyou

A/N Oh-em-gee, it's been forever since I looked at this story (bows head in shame). My life has just been really hectic and confusing, but it's summer now, and I will try my best to get this fic up and running again. Again, I apologize.

Kisshu ducked quickly beneath the window. He heard the beautiful girl inside the house ask who was there, then sigh and walk out of the room. He glanced up above the window for a split second. Indeed, his red-haired angel was gone. He sighed despondently and stood up, stretching his arms above his head.

"Ah, well. I'll catch up with her later." He decided and stepped away from the house, whistling a simple tune.

Clorith Kisshu was the prince of Clorith and sole heir to the throne. He had short green hair that we wore in loose pigtails and pointy ears, the trademark of the royal family. His amber eyes were often hidden by his long bangs. He was a fairytale prince come to life, handsome, young, and graceful. At least, on the outside he was.

Kisshu was also snide, obsessive, lazy, and apathetic. Little interested him, especially having to run a country. It seemed all so worthless to him. Peasants would hate him for raising taxes to help the rich. Nobles would hate him for not. It was a lose-lose situation. Why put himself through it?

That was exactly what Kisshu explained to his father soon before his little excursion from the castle. Being the only heir to the throne of Clorith, his father insisted he find a queen and take over the land, for he was growing older.

"As soon as you turn seventeen, you must take over the kingdom!" his father had demanded. "If you do not, I will have you sent away forever!" So naturally, Kisshu turned to _her_.

Kisshu first saw _her_ a few months before on an "escape" from the castle. Wearing his servant's clothing and an old, floppy hat (which was rather tacky in his opinion), he'd snuck out through his window and into the marketplace of Zelbia. There he'd seen her. His red-haired angel. He'd been examining a very tasty looking piece of fruit when she'd run headlong into him and sent him sprawling. She'd apologized numerous times, paid for the fruit, and disappeared. Now, Kisshu was not one to let a pretty girl go unnoticed, so he'd followed her. The more he'd watched her move through her monotonous day, the more he liked her. Before he knew it, watching her became a habit.

He very quickly picked up on her entire schedule, and would plan his day around going to "visit" her. While she went about her day, she was blissfully unaware of the young prince watching her from the shadows. While he snuck behind her, he would plan the best way to approach her, each plan ending in a clichéd marriage and happily-ever-after. When his father suddenly sprung his deadline on him, he decided it would be the perfect time to free her of her boring lifestyle and sweep her off her feet, both literally and metaphorically.

"Now here I am. Just waiting for her to walk outside. Any minute now…" he told himself, pulling away from his reminiscence. He was lingering at a stand outside her house, pretending to be absorbed in the numerous hats. He was almost finished examining every hat when he saw a boy of about nineteen or twenty approach her door. He was holding a single red flower and was grinning like a complete fool. Kisshu scowled. Hopefully he was there to pick up one of _his_ girl's sisters. Kisshu was pondering how he even knew his angel had sisters when suddenly the door swung open. It was his flower. His girl. _His_ toy. And she was flinging her arms around that intruding boy's neck. He kissed her forehead and handed her the rose. She blushed and giggled. Kisshu felt his heart sink into his feet as he led her by the hand to his horse. As they brushed past him, unaware of his broken future, he could here his rose giggle,

"Ooh, Aoyama-kun…"

Kisshu found his way home in a state of unexpected numbness. He raised his hand slightly at the guards and stumbled into the castle. He barely managed to drag himself up the stairs and collapse onto his bed before depression washed over him. There went his chance. Sure, there were plenty of other girls, but _she _was special. Without even meeting her, he knew he'd missed his perfect girl. He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his temples, hoping to quell his throbbing headache. After about half and hour, he opened his eyes and stared up at his ceiling with a renewed sense of self-esteem. He was Prince Kisshu! He got everything he wanted.

"Who am I to let some boy steal away my chance." He snarled. "I am not letting myself be exiled. She's mine…" he said, trailing off. Now, a normal prince would realize the lunacy of this situation and pursue another girl. But Kisshu was not normal. No, he was far from normal. And he was not letting his girl slip out from his fingers.

A/N And there's prolouge part two! Yes this was part of the prolouge. The actual chapters will be much, much longer. I promise! I know Kisshu is pretty…extreme in this chapter, but hey, this is pretty close to his first reaction in the manga, eh heh. The next chapter will be way better, I swear. 'till then, see ya!


End file.
